Whatever it Takes
by loveallthings
Summary: Four is a well admired detective and Tris is a rookie who is learning the ropes. Everything is going smoothly until she gets her first case...That's when things start to fall apart and other things fall together. *The point of view changes from Tris to Four every other chapter unless other wise labeled.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Chapter 1: First Day.**

_I close my eyes and lift my face towards the sun. I feel its rays as they dance across my face. I stretch my little arms out as if I could reach the sun and hold it in my arms, feeling its warmth. All of a sudden, I feel pieces of mulch strike my little toddler legs. _

_"Toby!" I squeal as I chase after my best friend._

_"What Trissy? You don't like mulch? I love it!" He yells and throws chunks of mulch above him. _

_I giggle profusely as the pieces find their way back to his head._

_"That wasn't funny." He pouts as he crosses his arms. _

_I run over to hug him and he surprises me by throwing dirt and mulch in my hair. I scream and we run around the playground without knowing any of the problems in the world, just two little friends and the springtime sun._

* * *

I awake from this dream, or possible memory, at the overly irritating buzz of my alarm clock. "4:30" it reads in bulky red letters. I groan as I punch the sleep button. I throw my sheets from me and hurry to the shower. I sing along to the radio as I wash my hair and shave my legs.

Today is the first day of my new job. I have finally made it. All those years of school and police training will soon pay off.

I dress in a black blazer and crisp slacks. I consider texting Christina to ask her how I should fix my hair, but I decide against it and put it up in a tight bun at the back of my head. I sigh and tell myself that Christina fix it when I meet her for coffee.

Chris and I met in training about eighteen months ago and have been friends ever since. We start work together today. Our first job as criminal investigators will be at the Chicago Police Department and to be honest, I'm really excited about it.

I walk in to Starbucks and I get in line because I know that Christina will be late as usual. She's never late if it's important, but if it isn't necessary then she doesn't bother to be on time. She walks in just as I approach the counter to tell the man my order.

"Hey," she says walking towards me carrying three large bags bumping into people as she comes.

I nod and smile. I order a Double Chocolatey Chip Frappuccino and the cashier gives me a look.

"I didn't peg you for a Frappuccino kind of girl…"

"Tris." I tell him and he writes my name on the cup.

"Tris," he repeats and smiles. He looks like he's writing something else but I can't see what it is.

I walk over to where Christina is sitting. "You don't want anything?" I ask her.

"Nope," she says popping the "P". "Well you look uptight and just, well, dreadful," she expresses. Christina is one of those people who say what they're thinking and they don't hold a thing back. Her whole family is like that though. They're all very candor.

"Good morning to you, too." I utter sarcastically.

"But it's okay because you have me as a best friend and new co-worker!" she seems more enthusiastic about it than me, but it's a close call. She pulls something out of one of her bags. It's a makeup bag.

I groan.

"Come on! What are you going to do when we see a hot detective at work?" She asks playfully.

"If I wear makeup just today and never again, it'll give them the wrong impression." I say like it's obvious.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to make sure you wear it more often, then."

"Whatever," I huff.

She grins triumphantly.

"Tris!" I hear my name being called by the curious cashier and I get up to retrieve my coffee. He lifts his eyebrows at me seductively and I scoff. "Call me," he says with a wink and I realize his number is written on the side of the cup right under my name. There's even a heart over the "i".

"Ew," Christina and I say at the same time which causes us to erupt with laughter. We chat for a while because we have an abundance of time since we don't have to be at work until 7:30.

We go into the bathroom where Christina applies some foundation, powder, eyeliner and mascara on me. I tell her I don't want eye shadow or anything too fancy and surprisingly, she doesn't argue.

She brushes my long, blonde hair to the back of my head and puts it in a tight, sleek pony tail. "There, now you're striking."

I turn to look at my reflection and I almost don't recognize myself. I don't look pretty, certainly, but Christina is right. I look noticeable.

We decide to ride together and it's a quiet drive to work, both of us too nervous to carry on a conversation.

* * *

I pull in to the parking lot and I feel butterflies. I'm so excited for my life as a detective to begin. I wonder if Chris and I will be partners. I circle the parking lot multiple times until Christina points out a prime parking spot which has a sign with "Detective Prior" engraved on it. A couple of spaces to the right must be Christina's spot because that sign reads "Detective Mitchell". I am suddenly thrown off by the sign in the space next to mine. "Four." _Huh. How blunt._

The car in the lot is a shiny, black Mazda 6 and I instantly know this guy has got to be genuinely cocky but probably well ranked within the department. Although, as pretty as it is, it really doesn't compare to my black Aston Martin DB9. I didn't even buy it though. Mom's a nurse. Daddy's a doctor. They donate most of their money, but this was a present for my new job, which I'm going to be late for if I don't hurry. Christina and I share a joyful glance at each other, then race to the door. We stop and fix ourselves before we turn the corner that leads to our future.

"Ah. You have arrived." The tall man with slicked back hair and piercings everywhere welcomes us. "Prior, Mitchell, this is Detective Four and Detective Cassidy. They will show the ropes of CPD." I inspect the tall blonde that must be Detective Cassidy first. I notice that she a couple piercings as well._ Is this a common thing here?_

She shakes my hand and introduces herself, "Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Lauren." Then she moves on to Christina.

My eyes shift to "Four" and I lose myself. _Those eyes._ I am sent to a midnight sky filled with twinkling stars that I could stare at for hours. He reaches out his hand and I place mine in his. There's a jolt of electricity going through me like a never-ending wire. "Tris," is all I can get myself to say. I don't mean for my voice to sound that light but_ he is so dreamy._ His firm jawline, his hooked nose, his ruffled brown hair and those defined muscles that stick out through his dark gray shirt.

"Call me Four," he states in a deep, appealing voice that gives me goose bumps. I can't be sure but I feel like he lingers the hand shake slightly longer than socially acceptable. His hand moves from mine to Christina's and I compose myself.

"And I am Detective Eric Samuels. Four will be assisting you, Prior and you, Mitchell will go along with Cassidy here."

Christina and I nod and out of the corner of my eyes, I see her give me a look.

Eric talks about how today we will need to take a picture for our ID badge and fill out some paperwork. He gives us each a map tells us we will both be in the Dauntless section of the building. He welcomes us again before he parts with Lauren. I feel someone's stare on me and I glance over my shoulder to find Four's breathtaking eyes now on mine.

"Welcome to the CPD," he whispers in my ear as he walks past me.

* * *

**Second attempt at a first fanfic. Let me know if you like it!**

**I don't own Divergent, and if I did it wouldn't have turned out so wonderful! So be thankful that I don't.**

***If you were wondering about my other story, I am working on it. I wasn't happy with the way things were panning out so I took it down.**


	2. Chapter 2: Making Friends Playing Tricks

**Chapter 2: Making Friends, Playing Tricks**

_Who is this girl with the pale blue eyes?_

Lauren clears her throat, "Ahem. Day-dreaming about someone, are we?"

I shake my head at her and get back to work. While moving papers around on my desk, my fingers come across a smooth surface. It's a picture of my foster family and I. Zeke and I are beating on Uriah and their parents are laughing behind us. It was one of the few happy days from my childhood.

Most nights, I woke up screaming or crying from the haunting memory of that night…

_I am woken by the sound of my mother's cry for help once again. This happens quite often and I usually stay in my room, but I tonight I am brave. I tiptoe to the corner that leads to my parents' bedroom. I peek around it with my little tired eyes. The door is open and I see my drunken father holding my mother by her neck. He lifts her a few feet off the ground. Her eyes flicker to me for a second. _

_"Run Tobias," is all she says before I hear the sound of a gunshot and see my mother's body slump to the cold ground. Marcus' head snaps towards me with pleading cold eyes but I am already running to my neighbor's house. Running to my best friend's house._

* * *

And now I know her. She's Trissy; my best friend until she was seven and I was nine. I never saw her after that, though she probably saw me. All over the news. It's a big deal when the town's mayor murders his wife leaving his only child without a suitable parent. He got locked up and that's when I moved in with Zeke and his family.

A quiet but steady voice interrupts my thoughts, "Four?"

I turn to see Tris and I smile at her. "Yes Detective Prior?"

She blushes and the color adds more life to her face. "I guess I'll have to get used to hearing that but please call me Tris. Um Detective Samuels told me to report to you when my paperwork was done."

"Well _Tris_, it's time for your official tour of the Dauntless sector of CPD." I hold my arm out for her to take it. "Call me Tour guide Four."

Again she blushes but takes my arm. I would never be so forward, so open with anyone else, but this is Tris. This is _her. _There is some kind of poetic justice in how things turn out. And she doesn't even know my name.

"We will be starting here at the office of our Director, Max. Just call him Sir and we'll be smooth sailing from there." Max waves us in.

He is talking on the phone but hangs up on whoever it was when we enter his office. He meets us at the door shaking Tris' hand. "You must be Detective Prior. I was so excited when I heard you would be joining the force here."

She nods and says, "Thank you, Sir."

""I'm looking forward to seeing if what they say about you is as true as I think. Are you really as great as they say Prior?"

"I hope so, Sir." Her answers are short and to the point. I inwardly smile.

"Well, thanks for stopping by. I have to call my mother back. I hung up on her and she will not be pleased. Good seeing you too, Four."

I chuckle quietly at his comment and place my hand in the small of Tris' back to push her out the door.

"Where to next, Tour Guide?" she inquires.

"Well we have more offices, locker rooms, bathrooms, holding cells, interrogation rooms, interview rooms, the infirmary, the prisoner sector, the gun range." Her eyes light up at that so I stop listing everything. "I take it you want to shoot things."

"Can we?" she pleads.

I shake my head at her childish look and smile. "Follow me to the weaponry room Detective." I lead her down hallways and staircases and finally we arrive. I exhale because I have to admit that this is my favorite room next to the gym. "Ladies first," I say revealing the stockpile of guns we have. She points to the one held in compartment 323 and I unlock it for her handing her 12 bullets. I find the gun I want and follow her to the shooting stalls. I have already set up to targets and I hand her a pair of pink headphones.

She rolls her eyes at me.

"What? Pink's not your color?" I switch them with the black pair I planned on wearing. I put on the pink pair and she laughs. It's such a marvelous sound. Not highpitched and girlie but it suits her.

"Best out of 10? Loser buys lunch." I say.

"How do I know you aren't scamming me for a free meal? You are some sort of prodigy aren't you, _Four_?"

"Okay. How about winner buys lunch then?" I ask and that gets me a punch in the arm. It stings too.

"How do you know I can't beat you? I'm supposedly a prodigy myself." She says proudly but in a tone that lets me know she's joking.

"I guess we'll see then, won't we?" I challenge.

She aligns herself and the gun and aims. Her first shot in the center. She rolls her head to the side and looks up at me.

"Don't get cocky now." I shoot all ten shots repeatedly, all of them going through the same hole.

She finishes getting all but one of them and it's only a hair off the center. "So I guess you're buying me lunch then?"

"Oh so we've decided that the winner is buying, now that you've lost?"

"I mean you get to have lunch with this," she says gesturing to herself," So really it's a win-win situation for you either way."

I raise an eyebrow. "Is that so?" she is unlike any other girl I know. She isn't throwing herself at me, she's just being herself and I love that. I wonder if she remembers me. _She was seven the last time she saw you so probably not._

"Follow," she turns and snaps above her head.

And I do. I would follow her anywhere.

* * *

She walks in the cafeteria humming a song that sounds vaguely familiar.

I ask from behind her, "Hey Tris, what song is that?"

"All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera. It's my favorite musical. I used to have this little music box that played it." She smiles thoughtfully as if she is remembering something.

I recall the music box. I believe we used to dance to it in her living room.

"Chris!" I hear Tris call and I feel a twinge of jealousy run through me. "You met Christina this morning. Remember, Four?"

I nod. _Oh. Christina. A girl._

"Is it okay if she joins us for lunch?" she asks and I couldn't say no to those eyes.

I shrug.

"Cool." Christina says kind of awkwardly. "Well, I already have my food so I guess I'll just wait here then…"

We walk to the lunch line and we stand and wait. I lean against the counter behind me and I take in her beauty. She isn't exceedingly gorgeous but her features are simple. Like her. _I like her._

"So, Four, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Well, you see I'm kind of a prankster, but all of my tricks are anonymous so keep it down okay." I whisper feeling like I'm on fire as I lean close to her.

"Oh really?" she asks intrigued.

"Really." I reply.

"Well then show me. Prank someone right now without them ever knowing it was you."

"You sure ask a lot of me, Prior. Save my spot, rookie."

I walk over to where Zeke always sits. I haven't seen him since this morning but I know he'll come. I have an ice cube from the freezer in the kitchen. I slide it around on his chair until it is completely wet, but the water is invisible unless you're looking for it. I see Zeke coming from my peripherals and I make my escape before I'm seen.

"Well aren't you stealthy," Tris remarks as I slide back in the line.

I tap her shoulder and point. "Now watch."

* * *

**Okay so I decided to upload chapter 2 today because I am bored, so enjoy. Please leave reviews; they do really help me. Fourtris is coming on fast so brace yourself. Sometimes they are out of character because it ****_is _****and alternate universe so that's how it's going to go.**

**I have a Theo James obsession and I don't want it to stop. He's British He sings. He's hot. He's hilarious. He acts. Have you seen his muscles? Or his eyes for that matter? I'm literally so excited for the Divergent movie. The feels are real.**

**I don't own Divergent FYI.**

**Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3: Up Close

**Chapter 3: Up close**

Who I'm guessing is Zeke walks into the cafeteria wearing gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. It looks like he is about to go work out, which he probably is. He waves to a few people and then sits down. He jumps up almost immediately.

"Looks like someone had a little accident," a pretty brunette says pointing and laughing at the huge wet spot on the back of Zeke's pants.

"Shut it, Shauna," he says in a voice that makes her keep quiet.

Zeke scans the room and sees me laughing, standing next to Four. _Standing very close to Four as well. _

"Four," he roars striding his way over to us.

Four gets behind me pushing me in front of him to shield himself. "Have you met Tris-Detective Prior yet?" he asks

Zeke's eyebrows raise for a moment then he nods his head, "Nice to meet you, Tris, is it?"

I nod and smile.

"Well, do you mind if I beat Four up now?" he adds.

I just snicker. I'm having a lot of fun on my first day and my work hasn't even started yet. I feel like a teenager again. I turn to look at Four. Those deep blue eyes tie me in, like I can't escape them. I don't want to. _But why do they seem so familiar?_

_Toby._

_Tobias._

_Could it be you?_

"What?" he asks and I realize I've been staring at him for too long.

All I can say is, "Nothing."

His eyebrows furrow but he lets it go.

I used to have the biggest crush on him. My neighbor, Susan, always told me that boys had cooties but I knew she had a thing for my brother, Caleb. And we were seven!

Caleb goes to Harvard Law School now. Our parents would've preferred if he had gone into a career to help people, but Caleb claims that he could help people by being a lawyer and fighting for them. I chose the more dangerous form of helping people and my parents and Caleb constantly worry about my safety. They are very proud of me just the same, though.

"Hey T-Four?" _crap I almost called him Tobias._

His eyes widen. "Yes Tris?"

"Oh, um I was just going to say it's our turn in line now." I can't think suddenly. He knew what I was going to say. He knows I know. _Does he know?_

He chuckles. "Well pick out what you want then since I'm buying."

I didn't expect him to be this kind of guy. I assumed he would be a cocky jerk. But Four-Tobias makes me feel like I'm a little girl again.

We join Christina at a Table where Zeke, Lauren, Shauna and five others sit.

Christina introduces them to me. "This is Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Al. Guys, this is Tris."

I hear murmured "hellos" and I smile and wave to everyone.

I take a seat next to Four. He takes a bite of his taco and flashes a crooked smile at me. A big chunk of meat falls out of his mouth and I laugh so hard my sides ache. The entire table howls.

His cheeks flush bright red but then he laughs with us.

And the rest of the day goes like this. New friends and good vibes.

I'm told that all slow days are like this. The team I'm now a part of gets the biggest cases because apparently "we're the best."

I have a feeling that this will be a wonderful start to this new chapter in my life.

* * *

The next few days at work are slow so I just hang around my new friends and Four. We eat lunch together and play a couple of games of poker. I have collected many pieces of Dauntless cake. Winning is sweet. Literally.

About a week after my first day of work, I get my first case. I'll be working with Four on the scene. He tells me they normally don't send rookies out but he recommended me.

Sweet of him.

Four hands me my vest and I thank him. He helps me put it on, too. _He's such a gentleman._ But I need to focus on my work. I can't get distracted by him today.

He drives us to the crime scene which is only about five blocks down the street. We get out of his car and approach the scene.

"Be brave, Tris." Four tells me in a low tone.

There isn't much evidence but Four thinks we can try to get a partial print off the tire tracks. I take pictures of the still warm body. He hasn't been dead long. I get closer to his face and see that I recognize him. I gasp and my body begins to shake.

Four hurries over to me and asks me what's wrong.

I'm too shocked to speak so I just shake my head. I don't cry though. Not in front of all of these people.

Four keeps trying to calm me down but there's no use trying. I sit on the side-walk and rock back and forth. The sight of his mangled body is permanently etched into my brain.

Four coddles me but nothing is helping. He gets up to talk to Zeke who is there because Four called him. "Got an ID yet?" he asks, his voice strained.

"Yep, a one Robert Black."

I hear Four suck in a sharp breath.

"What is it?" Zeke questions.

He doesn't speak right away. "He was her neighbor; my neighbor too." Four whispers the last part but he doesn't know I'm listening.

"Oh, man I'm really sorry. What can I do?" Zeke asks thoughtfully.

I stand up and approach them, "You can help us solve this case and find the killer." The last time I saw him was at his sister Susan's and my graduation. He was cheerfully and happy. He had a crush on me and he told me so that day. He pulled me aside and he kissed me. I didn't have the heart to tell him I didn't feel the same. And that was the last time I saw him. Alive.

"Tris, I don't know if you should stay on the case," Zeke states.

Four doesn't say anything and I wish he would. He knew him. They were even friends.

"I can control myself. I will decide if I need to be removed. I know my own limits," I don't mean to, but I spit out the last part. "Sorry," I grumble as I see the surprised expression on Zeke's face.

Finally Four speaks up, "Well then we're set. Let's stop wasting time and get this figured out." He is cold now. He is determined. He would probably scare most people, but not me. He makes me feel stronger and confident. I know I will get through this now. With him.

* * *

I get home to a worried Christina. I tell her about my scarring day and I allow myself to cry.

After lots of tissues, Christina manages to bring up the one thing that can cheer me up.

Four.

I deny all of my feelings for him but I can tell that Chris knows I'm lying. So I distract her and ask her about Will. I have noticed that she eyes him often.

"Well, I really like him and he's super fine, you've seen him, so you obviously get why I say this," I laugh and she continues. "He's funny and he's smart and he's quite mature for the guys our age, you know?"

I nod and smile. "So like has he like asked you out yet?" I question her and act as much like a teenage girl as I can.

She laughs but then her expression changes. "I doubt he likes me," she says sadly.

"And why do you say that? He'd be crazy not to, Chris!" I reassure her.

We hug it out and fall asleep to a movie about best friends who had their wedding on the same day and fought about stupid things.

* * *

**So this chapter is kind of messy. Sorry about that. I wanted to update because school starts again soon and I'll probably only be able to update on the weekends but we'll see. **

**Can you guess what movie I was talking about at the very end of the chapter? **

**Are you liking my story? Please tell me! More reviews get me more motivated to edit and write more chapters for you! Please give me any suggestions if you have any:)**

**Divergent is written by Veronica Roth, not me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Take A Break

**Chapter 4: Take a Break**

"So, Tris huh?" Zeke wonders.

"What about her?" I say, trying not to be too obvious.

"Come on man, don't be like that. I saw how you acted around her today. You haven't been like that with anyone in years."

"She's not _anyone_. She's Tris. I've known her since I was born. I doubt she remembers me though."

"Wait so she's the girl you never stopped talking about when we were kids?" he laughs.

I nod slightly.

Zeke waits for me to speak, knowing that I have a hard time talking about my feelings. "Zeke, have you ever met someone and you knew right away that something clicked between you?"

"Like when you make them laugh or smile, it's the greatest feeling you can get? Yeah man. I have," Zeke confesses.

"With who?" I ask curiously.

"Shauna."

I close my eyes and nod. Zeke's been in love with Shauna since the day they met. He's just been too nervous to ask her out.

"I'll make you a deal, Zeke," I start.

Zeke looks up and I continue, "The day you finally get the guts to ask Shauna out, I'll ask Tris if she remembers me."

"Deal," he says and we firmly shake hands.

* * *

"Hey Four," Tris says gloomily. She hasn't been herself since two weeks ago, when we found Robert's body.

"Hey Tris," I hold her in my arms to let her know she's safe. I love being closer to her. We fit together like we're puzzle pieces. I set my chin on the top of her head.

"Any new leads?" she asks as she pulls away from the hug so she can see my face.

"Yeah actually we found the vehicle, but the plates were switched and the traffic cams don't show anything suspicious," I tell her.

"What about security cams from across the street? Are we running those yet?" she asks frantically.

"Zeke's on it as we speak. Calm down, will you?" I flash her a small smile.

"Sorry it's just that nobody called me," she looks at the ground.

I lift her chin up so that she meets my eyes. "You have been here late all week. You needed to rest."

She sighs and walks over to her desk. She picks up some of the papers about the case. "So we know he wasn't killed on 104th street; that was just where the body was dumped. The tire tracks, belonging to a black 2013 Escalade, face east so the killer must've come from the west. The victim, Robert Ethan Black has a sister, Susan Grace Black, Their parents Bob and Cathy, Robert and Catherine Black."

"Stop, Tris. Come with me."

"Where are we going?" she asks from behind me.

"You'll see."

* * *

We pull in and I hurry to the passenger's side to open her door. She blushes and thanks me.

"The Navy Pier? Why are we here?" She looks so confused it's adorable.

"You needed a break and I knew you weren't going to take one unless I made you."

She just smiles wider than a child on Christmas morning.

"Come on. Let's have some fun for a change," I say with a wink and grab her hand.

* * *

We play games like shooting at a target with a water gun, tossing rings around old milk bottles, and throwing darts at a canvas covered with balloons filled with paint. Coming near the end of the night, we have cotton candy, popcorn and a giant fluffy pink bear. We're about to leave the park when Tris stops right in front of the Ferris wheel. She looks at me with pleading eyes and I cannot say no.

We sit in one of the cherry red carts and put the metal bar down in front of us. I'm suddenly rethinking my decision but it's too late now. We're rising to the top.

Tris notices my heavy breathing, "Four, you're afraid of heights."

I nod hesitantly. I don't want her to think I'm a wimp.

She scoots closer to me and takes my hand. She steadies me. We're at the top now and I can see everything from here.

"I think I see my house from here," Tris jokes.

It's so cliché but I can't help but laugh at her. This night is perfect, or it would be if I wasn't such a pansy. The stars are shining bright like they're all just little fires floating in the sky. The full moon is out and the light shines on Tris' face, making her eyes glisten more than ever. I squeeze her hand that is intertwined in mine, wanting to hold her in my arms.

"Tobias," she starts and then her eyes fill with regret and she looks as she is about to cry. She bites down on her bottom lip.

I chuckle and whisper in her ear, "I remember you too, Beatrice."

* * *

**Short chapter...Fourtris moment in bloom possibly? I think you will like the next chapter, whenever I decide to post that...School is starting soon, so like I said I probably will update on the weekends or if I get a lot of reviews asking me to post more. I'm going our of town also so we'll see if I have time. Please leave reviews! I love them so much and it just makes me so happy that you're enjoying my story.**

**xoxo, **

**Gossip Girl**

**Just kidding but I don't own Divergent or Gossip Girl!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Reason to be Happy

**Chapter 5: A Reason to be Happy**

"I remember you too, Beatrice."

My heart floats to the top of my throat and I think it might fly away.

"I, I uh," I stutter.

His gentle fingers from the hand I'm not holding delicately lift my chin closer to his face. He presses his forehead to mine.

"I think I might like you, Tris but I'm waiting until I'm sure," his voice is so quiet right now.

"Sensible of you," I say in between heavy breaths.

"Fine. I like you Tris. A lot."

"And maybe I like you as well, but I haven't decided if I'm going to tell you or not."

"And why is that?" I can see the ghost of a smile on his face as he speaks.

The Ferris wheel starts to move again and I hear Four sigh and he begins to pull away.

I don't know why, but I decide to be brave. I unravel our hands and place both of mine on his face pulling his lips to mine.

I begin to regret my decision when he breaks the kiss almost immediately.

"Tris, you know I want to, but you're not exactly in the best place for this right now what with the case and everything-"

I interrupt him, "-just shut up Four." And I press my lips to his again.

We get off the ride and walk hand-in-hand. I feel like the smile on my face is permanent and won't ever leave. I don't mind at all.

Suddenly, Four-Tobias tugs my elbow and pulls me behind one of the carnival tents.

His lips find mine again and his touch is gentle but it feels dangerous to me. Giving my heart to someone else has bruised me in the past. _But this is now. And this is Tobias. _I listen to the voice in my head and let myself fall.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I wanted to kiss you again because I have established that I like kissing you." And with that he kisses me again and I giggle.

"I like kissing you too, Four."

He stiffens. "Don't call me that. It's good to hear my name again."

"But it isn't allowed, _Tobias. _We work together. We're partners." I say admitting the horrible truth.

"Then it'll have to be our little secret," it's dark but his face is so close to mine that I can see him wink.

"I'd like that," I say and the magical night at the Pier continues.

* * *

I unlock the door and see that Christina is ready to pounce.

"Where have you been? It's 4 o'clock in the morning!" she yells.

"Shhh Christina, we have neighbors. It _is_ 4 o'clock in the morning, you know," I say jokingly.

She groans and she must notice the smile plastered on my face. "You were on a date weren't you?" she squeals.

"Shhhhh," I tell her again. I leave her standing there with her mouth wide open and walk to my bed and plop down face first, my head hitting the pillow.

She jumps on my bedding clapping "Who was it? Tell me!"

"Ow! You're on my hair!" I whine.

"Sorry! So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Hmmmm," I say pretending to think about it. "Not."

She won't shut up about how she's my best friend; practically sister and I won't tell her who I was out with.

"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow if you let me sleep," my voice is muffled through the pillow but I know she hears me.

She gets up and I hear her grumble words like, "Urg. So. Difficult. Terrible. Friend."

I sigh and dream about the perfect night I had.

* * *

I wake up and stretch with my eyes still closed. Only when I open them, Christina is not even a foot away from my face.

"Gah! Space!" I yell.

She sighs and sits up straight. She waits for me to talk.

I know I have to tell her because she _is_ my best friend and probably won't even let me leave for work if I don't. "Okay, I'll tell you but you have to do one thing for me."

She nods too quickly and ends up looking like the bobble head that I told Tobias he looked like last night. I smile and say, "Do my hair and makeup today?" and she is giddy at that so I dive in to the story.

"It didn't begin as a date, he just told me that I needed to take a break from, and that he was going to make me either way, so we went to the Pier."

She squeals excitedly, "I knew it was a date! Now who was it?"

"I'm not going to tell you if you keep interrupting," with that, she closes the invisible zipper on her mouth, locks it, and throws the invisible key over her shoulder. I laugh at her.

"Well... It was with Four."

"Ahhhh! I knew it! I knew there was something between you two!"

"Christina, listen to me. People at work can't find out, okay? They'll make us switch departments and we won't be able to work together anymore."

She nods, "Ah forbidden love is the best kind." She hums and twirls to the bathroom.

I decide to get up and get dressed. I'm without warning very nervous of going to work today, but I get to see Tobias again and it'll all be worth it.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter. This is the last one I've already written so the others might take longer to update. Sorry:( **

**So did you like the Fourtris in this chapter? Let me know!**

***Next chapter will also be in Tris' POV again so I hope you actually read these notes at the bottom. **

**I'm not Veronica Roth.**


	6. Chapter 6: (Tris) New

**Chapter 6: (Tris) New**

I waltz into work with the largest grin on my face and I feel on top of the world. I had almost forgotten about the case when Eric approaches me about it suddenly.

"Oh, I don't have any new information for you Detective Samuels. I'm sorry," I tell him apologetically.

He chuckles darkly and his eyes frighten me. "That's okay, Tris. Can I call you Tris?" He sets a tattooed arm on my shoulder.

I shake it off immediately. "Um, it'd probably be best if we weren't on a first-named basis." I say awkwardly.

His head cocks up and his eyes glide over to Four who is protectively glaring at Eric from behind his desk.

I struggle to prevent the giggle from rising in my throat.

He clears his throat, drawing my attention back to him and from Four. "I'd like to take you out sometime, Tris. I could show you a good time. Unlike little Daddy Issues over there." He whispers the last part and laughs to himself.

"No, I don't believe you could show me a good time. I can and will report you if you don't leave Detective Four, myself or any of my friends in the department alone. I am not interested" I turn on my heel and stomp away from the idiot.

* * *

I finally get time to talk to Four privately but we're in a janitor's closet so it's pretty sketchy.

We are standing about six inches apart so I try to take a step back but I end up putting my foot in a mop bucket and the rest of me falls in.

"Tris, we have to be quiet. No one knows we're in here," he says between laughs.

I try to laugh quieter but that just makes me laugh more.

I barely see Four's eyebrows rise. The candle light isn't very bright, but I see his face.

I look down and realize my white blouse I decided to wear today is drenched and completely see-through revealing the little black bra I have on.

I blush profusely and put my head on my knees.

Four uncovers my hands from my eyes and places them in his. He looks into my eyes and says firmly, "Tris I'm not that kind of guy. I didn't mean to stare, you're just," he pauses but then continues softly," So beautiful."

I feel the hot blood rushing to my cheeks.

He leans in and presses his forehead to mine. I am somewhat disappointed because although this feels nice, it's not what I wanted him to do.

I place my wet hands on his jaw and gently press my lips to his.

I pull back to see if he has accepted my gesture, but before I know it, my mouth finds his again.

Kissing him is like plugging something into an outlet. The feeling that charges through me is something I could never get used to. And I don't want to.

Squeaky footsteps interrupt our kisses and Four pushes the bucket I am still sitting in behind a tool shelf.

I hear the doorknob turn and I see a triangle of light show through the closet. The tip of it hits my face.

"Oh, sorry Detective Four. I just need some paper towels. I spilled something…" Christina. She continues to surprise me with her clumsiness.

I try to reach my feet to the ground so I can roll myself out from behind the shelf, but I end up falling out of the bucket and spilling water everywhere.

"Tris?" Christina asks and then chuckles while leaving with her paper towels and shutting the door behind her.

Four helps me up. We clean up the mess together and by the time we are done splashing each other, we are both soaked.

"Here," he whispers while places his CPD coat over me. "Wouldn't want anyone else seeing my girl in this shirt." He laughs but stops abruptly realizing he might have just spoken for me.

"No, I guess we wouldn't want that," I reassure him and kiss him once more.

His white teeth are shining in this dark room. I place my hand in his because I have the urge to hold it. It feels odd, but not uncomfortable. I've never held a boy's hand before. But Four-Tobias is a man. And his rough hand on mine makes me feel safe. He makes me feel brave.

* * *

Work drags. We haven't had any new cases simply because they only assign us the largest of them. I could go after some of the simple ones, but I still get paid the same amount so why bother.

I find myself in the weaponry room and I collect the ammunition and my favorite gun.

I am not alone in the room, like I had hoped, but I am not too disappointed to find Tobias here.

I sneak up behind him, fully knowing he is holding a loaded gun. I've learned that if you don't take risks, nothing is worth it.

He must feel my hands around his eyes because he roughly grabs them before he spins around to discover his attacker.

I smile innocently at him.

He relaxes and pulls me in for a hug. "I'm going to take you on a real date." His breath tickles my ear as his velvety voice speaks.

* * *

I leave work feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside. I guess this is what it's like to be in love. _I'm in love with Tobias._ I've never felt this way about anyone before. It is a new feeling. I've been on dates and I have liked a boy, but I have never told someone I loved them. And I think I might be ready.

* * *

**Okay I know sorry. Another short chapter. I'm in a writing mood though so maybe I'll post another one later tonight. We'll see. I absolutely love your reviews and it makes me so happy that people actually enjoy my story! I never thought I would hit a thousand views but I'm past that now and it's crazy! Thank you so much!**

***FYI* This chapter is in Tris' POV if you didn't notice! I just felt like Tris should have this chapter. Four will have the next one though!**

**If you have any ideas or suggestions for me, leave a review!**

**When I get reviews I feel obligated to write so please review!**

**Review, review, review.**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Just Right

**Chapter 7: Just Right**

I walk to Tris' car because I know she will be waiting for me. We have fallen into a routine that we didn't even plan, it just happened. I like how our relationship is like that. But tonight is different.

Tonight there is a plan.

"Hi," she says as she smiles sweetly.

I do a quick look for cameras or people in our view but I see none. I pick her up and spin her around in my arms. I love holding her in my arms.

She giggles. The way she makes me feel is unlike anything I've ever experienced.

I love her and I'm going to tell her soon.

Tonight maybe.

"I'll pick you up at 5:30, okay?"

"Okay. Will I need to be dressed nicely?" she looks like she tastes something sour.

I shrug, "You'll find out later. Christina will be at the apartment in thirty minutes to help you get ready."

She gives me her puppy dog face.

"Don't pout. I want to take you somewhere really special and you'll regret showing up in jeans. I know you," I explain.

Tris sighs.

I kiss her because she's so cute. I feel all mushy inside when I'm around her and I would never admit that to Zeke or anyone, but maybe I'll tell _her_. I'm thinking about it.

"What's on your mind?" she asks.

"You, actually," I tell her.

She blushes. "Do you think about me often?" she asks shyly.

"Constantly," I say honestly.

* * *

I get dressed in my tux and I text Christina and Zeke to make sure everything is set up and perfect.

Tonight will be perfect.

* * *

I knock on their apartment door and Christina answers it.

"Introducing Beatrice Elizabeth Prior," she gestures toward the bathroom where I assume Tris will be entering from.

Christina clears her throat because apparently Tris wasn't on cue.

But then she walks out in a flowy silver-blue dress. It's covered in a sparkly material and it matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair is in soft curls pulled to one side. She is in sandals concealed by her dress, but I see them she walks to me steadily.

"Wow," she says to me. "You look…"

"So do you, Tris. So do you."

We say our goodbyes to Christina and we exit the apartment and head towards my car. I open the side door for her and I help her in.

"What a gentleman," she says with a smirk.

I shut her door and I wink at her through the closed window.

"Where are we going?" Tris asks as soon as I start the car.

I laugh at her impatience. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Well I've always hated surprises."

"I'm hoping I can change that," I say quietly and I see her smile through the sun setting night.

* * *

It has been an hour and a half since we left the apartment and I see Tris is asleep in the passenger seat. I hate to wake her. She looks so peaceful. So beautiful.

"Tris, wake up. We're here."

She shuffles, trying to go back to sleep before her eyes flutter and she is awake. "Oh, I didn't mean to fall asleep, Tobias."

"Don't be silly. We're here now." I say gesturing out the window.

I get out and I open Tris' door. She gets out and stares at the stars and the moon on the water.

"I thought we were going somewhere fancy? Not that this isn't breathtaking." She says.

"Well I had Christina pack you extra clothes if you wanted to change, but I thought maybe we could walk around this little town first." I gesture to the barely visible line of shops down the beach.

Her eyes light up and she nods.

I take her arm and together we walk down the little brick road admiring the little beach shops. Most of them are closed but there is one on the corner that I made sure was open.

We walk into the lit up shop and I see Tris' eyes scan the walls that are covered with books. She looks like a child seeing the sun for the first time. I smile because that's how I look at her.

She turns to me and swings her arms around me. I hold her there for a while. She takes my hand and scans the shelves for a certain book.

"Which one are you looking for Sherlock?" I joke.

"A sort of poem my mother used to read to me before I fell asleep," she says clearly hearing the sarcasm in my voice but choosing to ignore it.

"Do you know what the book is called?" I ask.

"I think it was Divergent maybe," she says lost in thought.

She closes her eyes and begins, "We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices.

We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. But more than that: We believe that justice is more important than peace.

We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.

We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us. We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity.

We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves.

We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them. We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action.

We do not believe in living comfortable lives. We do not believe that silence is useful.

We do not believe in good manners.

We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands.

We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence.

We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by. We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery.

I will be my undoing if I become my obsession.

I will forget the ones I love if I do not serve them.

I will war with others if I refuse to see them.

Therefore I choose to turn away from my reflection, to rely not on myself but on my brothers and sisters, to project always outward until I disappear.

And only God remains."

"That's beautiful," is all I can say.

* * *

I walk to the trunk. I pull out the candles, the blanket, and picnic basket Zeke prepared.

I set them down and unexpectedly sweep Tris up in my arms and I cradle her as I walk into the sand. I set her down on her feet while I lay out the blanket and light the candles.

"Lake Michigan is beautiful," I hear her soft voice and it sounds miles away.

"Come here," I whisper.

She lies next to me and I look up at the stars and I can see for miles.

She turns to face me, "Tobias, I'm scared."

"What's wrong?" I ask alarmed.

"I'm scared because I think I might be falling in love with you."

* * *

**HAHAHA I hope you didn't hate it. Yay for a longer chapter. I was going to split it into two chapters but I decided not to, so I hope you are all pleased.**

**Sorry for the cheesiness of the bookstore part...**

**And about why they are dressed up: I just wanted them to be so deal with it okay.**

** I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OKAY THANKS BYE**


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected

**Chapter 8: Unexpected **

"I'm scared because I think I might be falling in love with you."

I could shoot myself for saying that._ Why isn't he saying anything? He looks so surprised uh. I ruin everything. I look at the moonlight that is shining on his face. I love how the light affects his eyes. They sparkle brighter than the sky._

Finally he speaks, "I'm mad at you."

"Why?" My voice is barely audible because I am on the verge of tears.

I look into his cool blue eyes as he leans in close to my face.

"Because I wanted to be the one to say it first," his voice is gentle and quiet.

This is Tobias, not Four. Four is brave, strong and won't stop until he gets what he wants. Tobias is sweet and caring and kind.

And I love both parts of him.

"I love you Tris."

* * *

The next day goes by slowly. The dreamy memory of last night replays in my mind all day. But I need to focus on the case at hand. I might have found a lead.

A man by the name of Peter Williams keeps coming up in the data base but he has no criminal record. Still, there are ways to clear it; changing your name and there are always people you can pay off.

His name has a familiar ring to it but I can't think of where I would know him from.

Peter Williams.

There was a Peter I went to homecoming with back in high school. But that was years ago and his last name wasn't Williams.

It was Matthews. He was the son of that evil woman Jeanine who went to prison for testing different fear serums and simulations on her own children. Peter had one messed up childhood so I took pity on him. He was rather cruel though.

I type _Peter Matthews _into the search box and several infractions pop up. There are records of robbery, grand theft auto, violence, and public indecency.

I have to look into this. I turn to face Four's desk which is a few feet from mine.

"Four look! Here is the suspect's most recent address. It's not too far from here. Let's go!" I jump.

"I think it would be better if you stayed here," he tells me.

I roll my eyes. "We don't even know if it is him. It's just a feeling," I attempt to persuade him.

"Your feelings are usually right, are they not?" he says raising his eyebrows gesturing to himself.

"Yes I guess they are but that doesn't matter. I'll be fine," I whine.

"Tris, no it's not safe."

"Oh shut up, Mom. You'll be there to protect me," I whisper mockingly.

"No, I'll be going with Zeke and you'll be staying here," he scolds me.

I scoff. "You are not "in charge" of me." I use air quotes to make my point.

"I just want to keep you safe. I need to keep you safe. You're the one thing in my life that I depend on and I just can't lose you, Tris." He tells me as his voice breaks.

I look at the ground.

"Tris. Look at me."

My eyes do not move.

"Beatrice," he calls and my head finally snaps up. I look into his eyes. They always leave me confused.

_Why does he care? Why me? Why did he pick me?_

"It's because I love every little bit of you," he whispers, reading my thoughts.

"I admire his features that I have beyond memorized. His firm jaw line, his full, round lips, his hooked nose, his eyes. His magical, mysterious, longing eyes. His bushy brows, and last but certainly not last; his hair. I want to run my fingers through it constantly.

I can't take it any longer so I grab his hand under the desk. Our fingers our intertwined. "I am going whether you like it or not. He was my friend, Tobias. Robert was my friend.

* * *

We arrive at the house which is in the middle of nowhere. It has a bit of farm land surrounding it and an old water tower nearby.

I knock on the chipped white door three times. "Mr. Williams, this is Detective-"

Four cuts me off, "-Detective Four with the Chicago Police Department."

I shoot him a questioning look.

He whispers, "If it is him, then he would recognize your last name, Tris."

We hear a glass crash to the floor and realize it's time to move in.

"Stay behind me Tris."

"Clear," he states as he and I have searched all of the rooms in the house and found all of them empty.

"Tris, he must have gone out the back door," Tobias says while opening the door. "Look at the tire marks; a motorcycle."

"Can we trace these? They don't look very fresh though. And how come we didn't hear the motor?" I question rapidly, afraid of what the answers must be.

"He's still in the house, Tris."

* * *

**Dun dun dun... SUPER short chapter I know. I am sorry. I'm kind of hitting a slow point until some action really starts. Be prepared...**

**I love all of your reviews so so much! Thank you for just reading! A penny for your thoughts? Leave a review and I might mail you one;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent and I haven't taken my Criminal Justice course yet so I apologize if some of the information in the story isn't accurate! I am trying though!**

**Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises

**Chapter 9: Surprises**

I carefully walk towards Tris, not wanting to make any more sounds, alerting the criminal of our location in the house.

I suddenly come across a piece of the floor that sounds different when I walk over it. There is a burgundy rug covering it, so I slide it out of the way. There is a large square of hardwood that is cut differently from the others. I wave Tris over.

"He's down there Tobias. I know it," she says, her voice shaky as she steadies herself on the paint-peeled wall.

I nod slightly. I can't deny it. I know something is down there as well. Unless there is some secret bookshelf that leads into another room, this is where he is. The murderer.

"Should you call for back up?" Tris asks.

"Already taken care of. Zeke and the team should be here shortly," I assure her.

"Should we wait?" she questions, probably stalling. I don't blame her.

But then we hear a scream. A blood boiling, stomach turning, ear ripping scream.

"Now, Tris," together we pull up the piece of wood that leads to the basement of the old farmhouse. Our guns are out, ready in front of us.

We ascend down the ladder and our feet wander in the dusty space. Tris turns on a flashlight. We do not need it, but I am suddenly glad we have it. We hear another gut-wrenching scream somewhere to our left. We see a door hidden behind another panel of wood. I gently set the wood to the side, trying to be as silent as possible. I turn the rusty doorknob and pull on the door.

"Susan," Tris whispers.

The girl, Susan, who I think is Robert's sister, is tied to a bed, covered in blood. Her eyes sell with tears when she recognizes Tris.

"Four? Tris?" I hear Zeke call from above where we left the hole open.

"Down here, Zeke. Call the ambulance," I yell.

* * *

"So do you think he was there when we arrived or do you think he left just before?" Tris is pacing around the hallway.

"Tris, hun, please stand still. You're making me anxious."

"I can't. I need to do something," she exhales but her voice breaks and pauses between words.

I sigh. "I think it's very possible he heard us when we approached the scene. But, it is also just as likely that he is still in that house. If there was one hidden door, there were probably more," I observe her as she reacts to my assumption.

Her voice is tight, "We have to go back, Tobias."

I stare at the ground. "I know. But not today. Come one." I get up from the ground and I take her hand. "Let's get out of here."

I grab the set keys out of my desk drawer and I tug Tris along to the parking garage.

"Ta da!" I say as I reveal the shiny bike from its cover.

"A motorcycle?" she asks unimpressed.

I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Can I drive?" she suddenly asks catching me off guard.

I shake my head at her, "No, because how would you know where we are going?"

She crosses her arms and pouts her lips.

I put my arms around her and set my chin on her head. I breathe in the smell of her blond hair.

"Or we could just stay here forever," Tris says as she holds onto my arms.

"I wouldn't mind that, but I do have a surprise for you and we should really be getting there or we will run out of time…" I tell her.

"Why are we taking your motorcycle and not the car?"

"Can you stop asking so many questions? We have more than one thing to do so let's go," I say without revealing too much.

"I _am_ a detective you know. I'll figure this out before we get there."

I laugh at her incredulous comment.

"Well wouldn't you say we both need a shower before we go anywhere?" she asks.

We are quite filthy. "No, it's better this way because now it won't matter if we get dirtier."

We ride to Amity Farms to pick apples. Tris sits on my shoulders and we collect about twenty-five ripe apples.

We put them in the storage compartment and we ride along to our next destination.

"Pottery? You're going to do pottery?" she questions almost baffled.

I shrug, "I might try some new things now and then."

She laughs at what I tried to make into a waterfall.

"Here, let me help," she places her hands on mine and somehow turns my glob of clay into a rushing fall of water.

"I didn't know I was learning from the master of pottery herself," I say with a sarcastic enthusiasm.

She curtsies.

"Well, these will be a little while so what do you say we come back later tonight so we can paint them," I suggest. I am eager but nervous to move on to the next destination.

"It's about lunchtime so why don't we get something to eat," I say and I feel Tris nod into my shoulder.

"Spoken Word Café" Tris reads off the sign. "This seems to me like it's a poetry club."

I bite my lip. I don't know if I'm ready to do this or not.

We get a table and order a couple of sandwiches.

I rise from the table and tell Tris that I'll be right back.

She has a funny expression on her face. I hide a smile that wants to appear on my lips.

Someone approaches the microphone and speaks into it, "The first reader tonight will be Tobias. Can we all welcome him this afternoon?" The audience snaps and I walk out from behind the curtain.

I pull out the piece of paper from my pocket and I look at the words I have written.

I clear my throat and I whisper,

"When your hands touch my hands and your eyes meet with mine

And your lips touch my lips and our hearts intertwine.

There's a fire in my heart and I can't put it out

That day when we met, in my mind I had no doubt."

I decide that's all I need to read in front of all of these strangers.

I walk back to our table and Tris greets me with a hug. "That sounds like it should be a song," she whispers in my ear.

I chuckle.

"Thank you," she says.

* * *

**So I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but today was the first day back to school so ew. So here is another chapter. I am hating the flow of this story. Tris and Four's date will continue on the next chapter so be excited!**

**Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10: Perfect Day

**Chapter 10: Pretty Much Perfect Day**

We bike to the Lincoln Park Zoo together. It's a gorgeous day. The birds chirp and the trees sway in the light breeze. There is not a cloud in the sky. I sneak a glance over at Tobias. I've been with him since six o'clock this morning and I don't think I'll ever get tired of being around him. He can make me smile whenever I'm near him. It's like he sends off some electric shock through me and I just feel happy when I'm with him.

I spend the day laughing with Tobias. At the zoo, we milk the cows and we head over to the Koyler Sea Lion Pool and we feed and play with the seals. One of the Harbor Seals splashes us and Tobias' pants are soaked. The trainer jokes about how it looks like he had an accident. He looks pretty chill about the whole affair. He just laughs it off and he splashes me so I am just as wet.

"Hey, Tris?" Four starts

"Hmm?"

"I know we are having a fabulous time together, but could we maybe play a game of capture the flag with the rest of the force? I promised Zeke and it would just be one game and then we can continue our date in peace?" he pleads.

"Tobias, don't ever start a sentence like that ever again," I say as I playfully smack his shoulder. "You were about to give me a heart attack! Of course we can play capture the flag! But I don't really remember what that is so you'll have to explain it to me slowly…"

* * *

We take the subway and then walk some to an old park. It has boards and obstacles everywhere. I look over and see Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lauren, Lynn, Will, Christina, Shauna, and Al all standing by a tire swing next to a giant box that sits in the mud.

"I don't remember using paint balls in this game," I say clearly perplexed.

"Tris, this is Dauntless Capture the Flag. Not quite the same game you played at your twelfth birthday party," Zeke states completely serious.

I've never had a birthday party so I'm not quite sure if I should be offended. I casually laugh. I remember some version of this game from elementary school when Tobias and I played with our class one afternoon. We definitely didn't use paint pellets.

We split up in to two teams, Zeke and "Four" captains.

Tobias picks me first for some reason. _I guess it's just one of the many perks of him being in love with me. _I laugh at my thoughts and everyone shoots me a questioning glance with a look that implies they think I've completely lost it. Maybe I have.

Both teams go separate directions and I follow suit. My paintball gun feels sort of heavy compared to the police gun I usually carry.

"Where should we hide the flag?" Will asks.

"Over there in that tree!" Uriah points towards an old weeping willow.

"Okay. I'll climb it," I suggest.

I take the flag from Tobias and I start up the tree. It's about thirty feet tall so I climb all of the way to the top. I tie the flag on a nearly visible branch. While I am perched, I gaze across the field. I can easily spot the other team's flag. I call it out and I start to climb down.

I place a foot on a branch that breaks loose and I'm falling.

When I think I will hit the ground, strong arms catch me. We topple over and I see that I am now sitting on Tobias.

"Oops…Thanks, Four."

"Uh huh," he grumbles. I must've knocked the breath out of him.

I smile at him and I help him up.

We walk hand-in-hand back to our team. We tell them what we figured out and we hatch a plan.

Tobias, Christina, and I sneakily run for the flag while the rest of our team distracts the other team. They attack them with paint balls and we hear cries of triumph and wails of defeat. Christina reaches for the flag instead of letting me retrieve it. I am a little offset because it made _her_ the hero of the day.

We hose off and change back into our clothes from earlier this afternoon.

"Ready to continue our date Ms. Prior?" Tobias asks in a gentlemanly manner.

"Why yes, or course, Sir," I whisper in reply. I wrap my arm around his and we go off to resume our celestial day together.

We arrive at a boating dock and I start to get suspicious.

"Tobias, where are we going?" I ask just as a beautiful wooden boat comes into view. Somehow he managed to get about thirty candles lit and rose petals arranged so they are encompassing the little boat.

"After you, Madame," Tobias says in a low tone.

* * *

**OKAY I'M SORRY THIS IS SO TERRIBLE. I NEEDED TO UPDATE BECAUSE I FELT BAD. I'VE BEEN SO STRESSED AT MY SECOND WEEK OF SCHOOL BUT IT'S ALMOST OVER THANK YOU JESUS. So here is half-finished chapter. I promise a lot of action scenes to come!**

**Divergent is by Veronica Roth. My name is not Veronica. She would've finished this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Two Days

**Chapter 11: Two Days**

A lot can change in two days. All I can think about is how I should not have let her walk home alone. She insisted saying she needed time to think. I know it's my fault and I should have followed her.

Now she is missing. I believe the person who took her is the same evil person who killed Robert and kidnapped his sister Susan. No one agrees with me but I'm sure I'm right.

I have just received word that now her brother Caleb has gone missing as well and my friends still doubt that the disappearances are connected. _How could they not be?_

All that I know is I don't know how to go on without her. I need to find her.

I never thought I could love someone so much. My father did not love me, and my mother worried for me, but how do I know she loved me? I don't. And I won't ever. Because she is dead. I never knew what this kind of love could feel like.

Tris has truly always been the girl for me. I lost her when I was young and now I have lost her again. I will find her. I have to find her.

**Tris POV**

I wake up with a strong headache and inhale the scent of blood and cement. My sight is blocked but I soon realize that there is cloth shielding my eyes. My hands are tied as are my feet. I clear my head and listen for any hint of my location. My police training has taught me to observe with my senses other than my eyes. Instead I focus on what I don't hear. There are no cars honking, no voices yelling, not even the sound of someone else breathing. I feel a chill down my spine as I understand that I am alone and no one is coming for me.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I don't have a great excuse...but I did read most of the Mortal Instruments books and I highly recommend them! I saw the movie today and was a little disappointed but oh well. Life goes on. Sorry for the long wait and the short length of this chapter. Action and suspense coming soon!**

**THANKS FOR READING SO FAR**


	12. Chapter 12: The Past Bites (Tris)

**Chapter 12: The Past Bites (Tris)**

I must have fallen back asleep. I wake up feeling sticky and I see that my shirt is drenched crimson. The pain in my head is gradually increasing and my whole body is throbbing. The jingling sound of a set of keys pulls me from my state of self-pity.

A wall lifts up, which turns out to be some sort of garage door, but there is not much light shining through. More darkness surrounds me, but there is enough light to recognize the man who enters. Peter.

He is dragging something towards me and suddenly he throws a boy down next to me. He is unconscious but I recognize my own blood. Caleb.

I cry out for him.

"He's not dead Beatrice. Take a chill pill." Peter's crude voice rings through the walls.

I childishly spit at him at him.

The heel of his shoe digs into the ground and I am clobbered with chunks or dirt. I flinch and I hear his evil laugh.

"Enjoy yourself while you can. I don't know what you want to do with Caleb or I, but Four will find me and he will kill you," I hiss.

"Oh, no. Precious Four. I am so scared of the little boy with daddy issues," he says mockingly. "And don't worry princess. You're not going anywhere because he is not going to find you down here. No one will."

It suddenly dawns on me that maybe that's why I can't hear any common noises. Or why my throat feels so dry and my lungs are struggling to do their job. We are underground and there's only one way out.

"Here."

I'm hit with a greasy brown bag that smells strongly of French fries and fast food.

"How am I supposed to eat with my hands tied?" I ask bitterly.

"He's not tied up, now is he?" I hear his cynical laugh and he shuts the door. I hear the key turn in the lock.

I try nudging Caleb but he isn't budging. "Caleb," I call.

I try again, but it's more of a cry. "Caleb."

There's no response so I bow my head and let the tears fall.

I suddenly hear moaning and see that Caleb is trying to get up.

"Caleb! Caleb, you're okay! Oh my goodness, you're okay. You're okay." The tears keep coming but now out of joy and not frustration.

"Beatrice? Where are we? All I remember is hearing about Robert and Susan on the news and then someone was knocking on the dorm room door and I blacked out."

"It's him, Caleb. Peter took us and now we're underground somewhere," I say without emotion.

"Do you think you know the reason why?" Caleb asks.

I sigh, "The only thing I can think of is how he might want revenge for how I dumped him at homecoming because he kept sticking his tongue down my throat."

Caleb shudders. "What's in the bag?"

"I don't know. I can't open it."

He picks up the bag and smells the contents. "Curly fries."

I scoff. "Well how considerate. Looks like fine dining tonight," I joke.

His face is serious. "Beatrice, now is not the time. We need to find a way out." He checks his pockets. "I have my phone but the battery is low and there is no reception."

"Great," I groan. "The one time you're not prepared. I thought you were a boy scout. How did he find you anyway?"

"I was on my way to visit Susan. She asked me to come to her first meeting with her therapist."

"Has she forgiven you? You know, for leaving her? You hurt her pretty bad, Cal." I tell him honestly.

His head falls. "Yeah I know. It's my biggest regret. And now I can't even apologize or see her one last time."

"Caleb, we are not going to die in here! Do you hear me? We will get out. I promise." I know I shouldn't make promises that I can't always keep but it is what he need to hear right now. It's what I need to hear. "Can you untie me?"

He nods and does his best to let me free.

"I almost have it," he says.

We hear a squeaking noise and I get a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Who else?" I whisper to Caleb as he finishes with the knot.

I keep my hands behind my back as the door opens.

In walks Peter again with a blanket and a bottle of water.

He tosses the both objects towards me but misses, and it bounces against the wall.

"Nice throw," Caleb says under his breath.

I see Peter's body tense out of the corner of my eye.

I look at Caleb both wearyingly and cautiously.

My brother's head snaps up and he looks Peter right in the eyes. The glare he gives him could burn a hole right through him.

Peter stalks toward him. He pulls his leg back and I wince, knowing what he is about to do.

He thrusts his foot into Caleb's stomach and I hear him grunt trying not to show how much pain he is in.

Peter spits on him and turns back to the door. He pauses before opening it. "It gets real cold down here at night, Tris. I would hate for you to die before Four can see what damaged he has caused."

* * *

**Don't hate me please! School is a lot right now okay? When things slow down I will try to right a chapter that is twice as long as my longest chapter! I know that probably won't even make up for it:( Sorry...I did read all of the Mortal Instruments books though! I highly recommend them to all! #Clace**

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT IF I DID THEN I WOULD UPDATE FASTER SORRY**


	13. Chapter 13: Where Are You

**Chapter 13: Where Are You**

"Are you sure you're okay, Four?"

"No, Lauren. I'm not okay. Your attempt to soothe me is not going to work this time so please go bug someone else." I realize I might have been too harsh on her but I do not care at the moment. Right now is about finding Tris.

Zeke walks in the room with a hopeful expression. "Hey, Four. How are you today?"

I try to speak but my voice cracks. I clear my throat and try again. "Not so good, my friend." My voice comes out strong and clear this time but I don't deny I'm having a hard time. If it were anyone else I might try to hide myself but this is my brother.

Zeke nods understandingly. "Well I don't want to get your hopes up, but we found some security footage of him renting a white van over at Venny's."

My ears perk up and I take the photograph in his hands. My fist clenches when I instantly recognize his face. This sick twisted man stalked Tris all her life. And now he has taken her. _He is going to pay._

"We did find the van but there are no prints, only a shovel, some flashlights, and a couple of tools. Sorry man but that's all I've got right now." He looks very sympathetic so I pat his shoulder and thank him.

"It's farther than where we were. Thanks Zeke."

* * *

I drive my motorcycle to the pier. I sit by the water and look up at the sky. _Is she looking at this sky somewhere too? Tris, please hear me. Where are you? I don't know who to be without you around. Tell me where you are. Give me some kind of clue. Please._

* * *

**Don't hate me please! I just finished four honors portfolio projects and I was so stressed out so I apologize! I know I said I would try to update soon and I will but maybe it will be over fall break (which is next weekend).**

**No promises but I will honestly try!**

**And does anyone want to teach me how to not be awkward so I can have friends? Let me know.**

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE OTHER BOOKS I HAVE IDEAS FOR FANFICTIONS ABOUT...If anyone wants hear some of my ideas just private message me!**

**I LOVE REVIEWS FYI THEY INSPIRE ME TO UPDATE**


	14. Chapter 14: From Here

**Chapter 14: From Here**

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

I hear the patter of falling water. I slowly rise from the dirty ground and try to locate its source.

I place my ear to each wall, listening. Waiting.

The sound gets louder. Water drops more rapidly.

I bang on the aluminum wall. It's hollow. I claw my fingers into the dirt and I dig. And dig.

"Tris? What are you doing?" Caleb asks obviously drowsy.

"Caleb, help me!"

He stumbles over towards me and we continue to dig through the ground.

"Where do you think this goes?" He asks.

"I don't know but we're underground somewhere and listen-do you hear that?" I pause and say nothing for a moment.

"Water," we say in unison.

The dirt underneath my fingernails starts to hurt but I don't stop. I continue to prod through the soil until my fingers become moist. I have reached water.

I take a deep breath before I become overwhelmed.

_Screeeeech._

The door starts to lift. I scramble to sit and cover the hole. I shove Caleb away so we don't look suspicious.

Two apples and a water bottle propel through the air and the face we see is painted with a smirk.

"How are we today, Beatrice?"

I scoff.

"Oh so that's how we're going to be? Well here's my limited time only offer. Come with me Beatrice. We could be happy and magical together. You make me forget some of the bad things I've done and make me want to be a better person. And if you come with me I'll let your brother go."

My eyes widen and I look hesitantly at Caleb. He shakes his head at me in a jerky motion. I forcefully close my eyes and shove my face in my hands.

Peter sees that I am not ready to decide. "I'll give you twenty-four hours to make your decision." With one last glance at me, he closes the door and leaves us.

"Are you crazy?" Caleb all but yells once he's sure Peter is far enough away. "You are not sacrificing yourself for me. Besides, we're going to escape before he returns. Let's get back to work Tris."

* * *

**Another short chapter! I feel so guilty and I'm so sorry! I am currently halfway through Allegiant and I need to vent to someone. Private message me if you love me!**


End file.
